Destruction Of A Love Lost
by Kaijin Touketsu
Summary: Yuyu xover Before Kagome leaves the fuedal era InuYasha trys to kill her. Unfortunatly he runs away before she can hit the final blow. Returning to her era means a new job, reuniting with old friends and the return of an evil. And whats this? New best fri
1. GoodBye

**Disclaimer- Sadly I own none of these people but Haretsu. But if I did own them... evil grin**

**Summary**

Yuyu xover Before Kagome leaves the feudal era InuYasha tries to kill her. Unfortunately he runs away before she can hit the final blow. Returning to her era means a new job, reuniting with old friends and the return of an evil. And what's this? New best friend and new love?

"talking"

'thinking'

_dreaming/memory_

**Scene/Pov Change**

**The Destruction Of A Love Lost**

**Chapter 1 Goodbye**

Kagome laid in a beautiful clearing. Surrounding her were flowers of every type and color. Long ago she gave up on her school uniform. That skirt was not good to wear in such a perverted era and the outfit was just to flimsy to really travel and fight in. Not to mention her brother refused to let her keep wearing it. Now she wore a modernized version of the miko outfit. Instead of red pants she wore blue ones. Hers were less baggy and tied around her feet. Her shirt was silver with a blue trim. The sleeves of the shirt, while still baggy, ended at her elbows. Her hair now reached around her hips from not cutting it once in her three year journey, still its original black with blue tint color. Her fingernails were slightly pointed, like claws, and silver instead of the normal pink. On her forehead sat a dark blue crescent moon, just like Sesshoumarus, with a pink shikon hanging down. Around her neck, on a thin silver chain, sat the complete shikon no tama. Lying next to her was a dark blue and silver bow, as tall as she is. The two ends of the bow where turned into thin, curved swords with swirling blue patterns. On the bow was another dark blue crescent moon with hanging pink shikon.

Though Kagome appeared demon she was not. Kagome was a strong warrior priestess who had many powerful friends. Such as Lord Koga of the wolf demons, Shiori of the barrier, Jinenji a master of plants, Sango the last known demon slayer, the dead lecherous and trickster monk Miroku and Lord Sesshoumaru the western lord, her adopted brother. She also has many powerful new friends such as Kagura of the wind and Kanna of the void who she saved from Naraku. She is the sole guardian of the cursed jewel, the shikon no tama. With this title also came an elongated life span. You see the jewel has four souls, each with a mind of its own. Having your mind shattered into millions, is not an exciting prospect. Also, while the jewel is a balance of demon and miko power the jewel is not bad or good in any way. So the minds agreed they wanted to be safe and protected. So they made Kagome their sole guardian.

Kagome sighed. 'Why did InuYasha do it?'

The last battle took place one week ago. During that battle, with the help of her friends, Kagome was able to destroy the horrible being Naraku, save Kanna and Kagura who it turns out were serving him against their will, get the rest of her soul now having all her power and a feeling of being whole, complete the jewel and purify it of all the evil done by Naraku, and in essence save the world. The jewel was left unwished on though when everyone finally realize that no wish could be truly pure. Sadly though, everything was not all good. During the battle, as a last resort, Naraku activated Miroku's wind tunnel. Sadly Miroku could not seal it back up and was sucked into the void. After the battle wasn't any prettier. For InuYasha was still in love with Kikyo.

_Every which way you look was blood, guts and dead bodies. Koga and Ayame stood with the rest of their tribes, helping out the wounded. Koga had finally stopped chasing after Kagome once he found a love in Ayame. Kagome was still a little sister for him and he was exceedingly protective of her. The only person more protective of her was Sesshoumaru, who currently was making sure every one of the enemy was dead. Sango sat at the base of a tree petting Kirara and silently crying for Miroku. They had gotten over there crushes on each other and their relationship was purely one of sibling love. It still hurt her that he was gone though, having so little family left. Jinenji and Shiori were going around to help heal any more of the wounded. Kagura and Kanna where embracing the feeling of being free. They had sworn elegance to the western lord and Kagome. They had helped in the downfall of Naraku and so Sesshoumaru was going to take them in. Shippo was safely with Kaede in the village._

_"Wench. Where is Kikyo? I haven't seen her since Naraku first arrived." InuYasha walked over to Kagome._

_Kagome sighed. 'I knew he'd ask soon.' Kagome took a breath and then answered. "I'm sorry InuYasha. She was working with Naraku. She was trying to kill us. I had to kill her." She said the last part silently._

_InuYasha's eyes started to grow red. "No! She would never work with Naraku! You were just jealous. You were mad because I love her and not some worthless copy! You bitch! I'll make you pay for what you did. Now you will die!" With that said InuYasha charged at Kagome. Kagome looked on in shock as she dodged attack after attack. 'I knew he'd be mad but this is just horrid! She was evil and it was my soul!' Kagome took a deep breath. "InuYasha stop!" InuYasha then fired off his blades of blood. Kagome stared in horror. 'I don't have the time to dodge!' Right before the blades hit she was surrounded by a barrier. Looking around for the source she saw tetsaiga flouting in front of her. _

_Kagome slowly reached forward and touched the sword. As she did a voice spoke to her. 'I was created to protect. He is no longer worthy. He has tried to destroy the one special to me. As my freer give me again to someone who will protect.' As the voice left her mind the sword dropped into her hand. Quickly getting over the shock of being spoken to by a sword, she tied it to her and took out her bow blade. With tears in her eyes she rushed at InuYasha. For a while InuYasha was able to parry her strikes with his claws. Soon though the battle got to Kagome and her powers slipped into the blade. Seeing that it was run or be purified InuYasha turned and ran away as fast as his legs would carry him._

_As soon as InuYasha was out of sight Kagome collapsed, crying. Sesshoumaru got to her first and cradled her crying figure. Kagome looked at him as she untied the tetsaiga. "Sesshou, I want you to have the tetsaiga. As long as you protect with it, it should let you use it." Sesshoumaru nodded and tied the sword next to his other swords._

Sigh, 'I better get to the well.' Today Kagome was leaving back to her era. Sure she would miss her friends, the nature, the cleanness, the stars... 'Why am I going back again? Oh ya. My family.' But Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to live without her mom, grandfather, or Souta. Standing up Kagome grabbed her bow blade and walked to the well. Everyone knew the well would only work this one last time. No one knew how they knew but they just knew.

At the well everyone was waiting to say goodbye. Kagome said her good byes to Ayame, Koga, Shiori, Jinenji, Kagura and Kanna. They were short good byes. A hug and I'll miss you. She got to Shippo, Kirara and Sango and couldn't keep her tears in any longer. This was the family she made here at the feudal era. Sure she loved all her friends but these where special. This was her sister, her son, and her confidantes. When she finally got to Sesshoumaru she couldn't speak straight. He was just as important as the rest of them. He taught her how to fight, how to protect her loved ones. He was there to make her face the truth, never being one to sugar coat it. He was her older brother.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and dried some of her tears. "Dry your tears imouto. You don't seriously think we'll all be dead in five hundred years. We will find you soon."

Kagome smiled up at Sesshoumaru "Thanks Fluffy. You know just what to say to make me feel better." Kagome hugged him.

"Refrain from calling this Sesshoumaru by that ridiculous name." Sesshoumaru ordered as he returned the hug.

Kagome hopped onto the side of the well. "Will try Fluffy. Oh and Sango try to mate a demon. I wanna see you in five hundred years!" Sango's face flushed beat red. Sesshoumaru was about to tell her not to call him fluffy again. Kagome then dropped down the well before anyone could make a comment.

**Kagome's Era**

Kagome looked up and saw the well house. "Ah, home sweet home." Kagome quickly climbed out of the well and opened the well house doors. Standing in front of them was a female a little shorter then herself. She had ear length dark red hair and forest green eyes. Across her eyes was some red eye shadow. She was wearing a long sleeve green turtle neck, a pair of black shorts and a pair of dark green combat boots. On her thighs two guns were sheathed and a cross her back rested a ling halberd. On her hand she wad claws and her ears were pointed. Amazingly this girl was able to pull it off without looking like Christmas.

Before Kagome could do anything the girl went down into a low bow. Standing back up she began to speak. "Miko Kagome, guardian of the shikon no tama, heir to all makai and sibling to Enma. I come on behalf of King Enma to ask you, Kagome-sama, to a counsel with Enma and for you to join me and become on of his spirit detectives. We would be greatly honored if you would agree to join us." It looked like the girl was going to say more when Kagome cut her off.

"Please drop the formal, just call me Kagome. What is your name?" Kagome asked politely.

The girl gave a sigh of relief. "Thank the lords above. I was so afraid you were one of those power tripped people. Not only would I not be able to work with you I would get in a lot of trouble for not being 'polite' enough to you. I just can't stand those who think they're better then everyone else just because they know some important people. They should let their power speak for itself! Oh ya. You asked my name didn't you? I'm Haretsu dokueki, Enma's one and only spirit detective. That is unless you accept the job. Just call me Haretsu."

"What's a spirit detective? What's makai? How am I heir to it? Who is En" Kagome started to shoot of questions.

"Wait, wait, wait." Haretsu cut her off. How 'bout I take you to Enma and he explains for ya? He told me not to give anything away. He wants it to be a surprise." Haretsu suggested.

"Ok. Just let me tell my family. It might take a while, I haven't seen them in months and they'll want to know a little of what happened." Kagome explained.

"No problem. Lead the way." Haretsu followed Kagome to her home.

Kagome opened up the door to her home. "Mama! Grandfather! Souta! I'm home! As Kagome walked into the house she was barreled over by her thirteen year old brother.

"Sis your home! So what happened? Did you kick major butt? How many times did you sit InuYasha? Is InuYasha coming? Did you kill Naraku? Who's she?" Souta asked excitedly.

Haretsu looked at the pair in amusement. Kagome giggled and started to answer Souta's questions. "Well let's see. Lots of things happened. Of course I kicked butt. Too many to count. No. He will never be allowed in this house again. We finally did so I won't be going back. And she's Haretsu. I have to go with her to see some people. I'll be back soon though and then I'll tell you everything that happened. But where are mom and grandfather?"

Souta looked disappointed as he released his sister. "Why? You just got back." Souta whined.

Kagome looked down at him. "I know but I'll be back really soon. Now tell me where mom and grandfather are."

Souta sighed. "Alright sis. But don't take forever! Mom is at the store and grandfather is out with his other temple buddies swapping stories. They'll be back for dinner. So you should be back then as well." Souta ordered.

Kagome laughed "Alright. I'll make sure I'm back for dinner. Tell mom and grandfather I'm back."

Kagome and Haretsu walked out of the house and into the courtyard. "Sorry about that. He really missed me. I'm ready to go now though."

Haretsu laughed. "Don't worry about it. I think it's cute." Haretsu said as she sliced the air with her claws. When she finished there was a swirling black hole in that spot. "You have to go in first. It'll close behind me and we don't wanna leave you behind." Haretsu warned. Kagome paused for a moment and took a deep breath. She then stepped through the swirling portal before she lost her courage. Soon after Kagome had stepped through Haretsu stepped through as well.

**------**

**Shikon no tama- The jewel of four souls**

**Imouto- Little sister**

**Makai- Demon world**

**hi. so how is it? i was bored an this one came to mind. im really nervious about it cuz its gonna be a yuyu crossover and im afraid ill screw up the characters. this one probabaly wont be updated as much as the other one. ill need ta get up the nerve to post another chapter. im actually suprised i posted this one. please dont get mad at me for the oc. i figure kagome would work better with a female around and i didnt want it the same old story were she joins the others team. like my other story plz read an review all criticism is welcome and i can use flames to make roasted marshmallows. ja ne...**


	2. King Enma

**Disclaimer- Sadly I own none of these people but Haretsu. But if I did own them... evil grin**

"talking"

'thinking'

_dreaming/memory_

**Scene/Pov Change**

**The Destruction Of A Love Lost**

**Chapter 2 King Enma**

_**Recap**_

Kagome and Haretsu walked out of the house and into the courtyard. "Sorry about that. He really missed me. I'm ready to go now though."

Haretsu laughed. "Don't worry about it. I think it's cute." Haretsu said as she sliced the air with her claws. When she finished there was a swirling black hole in that spot. "You have to go in first. It'll close behind me and we don't wanna leave you behind." Haretsu warned. Kagome paused for a moment and took a deep breath. She then stepped through the swirling portal before she lost her courage. Soon after Kagome had stepped through Haretsu stepped through as well.

**Chapter 2 **

Stepping out of the portal Kagome looked around. She was in a giant office. 'Scratch that. A giant's office.' She was standing in front of a table twice as tall as her. Behind that table was a chair of corresponding size, facing away from her. Along the walls were maps and ancient documents. Everything looked like a military officer ready to go to war. Kagome gulped. Looking behind her she saw Haretsu standing over by vast doors. She was leaning against the wall with an amused expression. 'Probabaly laughing at my fright. Well if she's so relaxed this King Enma can't be too scary. Right?' Kagome thought to herself as she faced front in time to see the chair start to swivel around slowly to face her.

When the chair got all the way around Kagome almost fainted. There sitting in the chair cross-legged was Miroku, looking the same as when he was alive. His dark brown hair hung down in it's usually dragons tail and his purple eyes sparkled with happiness. He was wearing his long purple and black robes and was holding his gold staff in his right hand. Before Kagome could think Miroku jumped down from the chair and stood in front of her. He opened up his arms and that was all Kagome needed to run to him and crush him in a huge hug.

"Miroku! Oh I've missed you! But how is this possible? I saw you die!" Kagome finally said as she let Miroku breath.

Miroku put up one of his smiles. "Ah Kagome. How I've missed you as well. There is so much to tell you. Where should I start?" He asked himself.

Kagome crossed her arms. "How about with my questions." Kagome supplied.

Miroku chuckled lightly. "Of course. You see Kagome when I died I hung around spirit world, renkai, longer then I was suppose to." Seeing that Kagome was about to interrupt he put up his hand. "Hold on Kagome. I'll explain after I finish. While I was up in renkai I kept an eye on all of our friends and the rest of the world. Well about two years after you left the world was split to keep the humans safe from the demons. To keep the demons from leaving there world, makai, and entering the human world, ningenkai, a barrier was put up by Shiori. Well they needed a new god to keep the peace and watch the barrier. Well around that time they caught me and found out I was suppose to have gone on to my next life. As I was trying to talk them into letting me stay they decided I would be a great god. Seeing how I could talk my way out of anything and that I had great power they decided to make me the god to watch over the three worlds. With that job I also got the tittles Enma and King Yama.

"Well after some hundred years of working I decided I wanted to have someone else to give the boring jobs to. Well this person can't be stupid and it was so hard to find a smart enough person so I created my son. Really weird experience. Mixing some of my blood... well anyways I created my son, Koenma. He has all the paper work." Miroku snickered.

Kagome nodded. "So they made you a god! Well I can't think of anyone else better suited... So why is your furniture so large? What happened to everyone? Who is still alive? What are they doing now?

Miroku laughed. "Well my furniture is so large because of my other form. See in this form not many people seem to think I am able to watch the three worlds so I created another more intimidating one. In that form I'm huge. This is my room for when I'm in that form. Makes more of an impression. When Miroku finished he snapped his fingers and the room changed. The desk and chair disappeared to be replaced by many black and purple pillows of many sizes, styles and textures. The maps on the walls changed into pictures of his family, friends, and beautiful women. Against one wall was a bookshelf filled with what Kagome guessed to be perverted novels and magazines.

Kagome giggled. "Well it's a good thing to know that death didn't change you."

Miroku put on his famous innocent and slightly hurt face. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Over by the door Haretsu coughed to hide her laughter. "Oh! I'm so sorry Haretsu. I forgot all about you while I was reuniting with my sister."

Haretsu shook her head side to side and brought up some fake tears. "I'm so hurt Miroku. Old family shows up and you completely forget about little old me?" Once Haretsu finished speaking they both broke out in laughter.

Miroku turned back to Kagome. "I'm sure you've already been introduced but this is my spirit detective Haretsu. She has been working for me for about two hundred years. She practically has no life so she spends the majority of her time here."

Haretsu frowned at that. "Hey! I do to have a life!"

Ignoring her comment Miroku continued on. "She knows more about what goes on in Spirit world then my own son does. My son also has a spirit detective group. There are four people in his. The leader is Yusuke Uremeshi, a punk with some demon blood who's died... twice now. Kazuma Kuwabara, Yusuke's best friend and fellow punk with lots of spirit energy. Then two demons who are on parole. The demon Hiei, a forbidden child, a mix of fire and ice. And Kurama, a human by the name of Suichi Minamino who houses the soul of the legendary silver fox spirit Youko Kurama. He is a mix of all you weaknesses. He has silver hair ears and a tail when in his demon form. He's good looking in his human form to though. Long red hair and deep green eyes. Just your type." Here Miroku stopped to wiggle his eyebrows to which Kagome quickly blushed. "His spirit detectives deal mainly with bad demons though. Which reminds me Kagome, my dear sister, how would you like a job?"

"I'd love one Miroku. Truthfully I don't think I could go back to a normal life. I couldn't live without being around demons every day."

"Excellent! Then you will work with Haretsu as my spirit detective. Tomorrow you have to go see Sesshoumaru. Yes he's still alive. He wanted to be the first to see you but I persuaded him to let me have that honor. He became the lord of all makai. He also owns Tashio corp. And you'll never guess this! He and Sango got together! I never expected that one. They don't have any children aside from Rin yet, though. Shippo is a private investigator for Tashio corp. Rin was turned into a inu demon by Sesshoumaru. Like I mentioned earlier Shiori created the barrier and she helps me maintain it. Jinenji have a plant and herb business. Kagura is an assassin for Sesshoumaru. Kanna Helps Sesshoumaru with her mirror. Kirara now has four tails. Koga is a top dog at Tashio corp. Ya we all have jobs a Tashio corp. We hardly ever do anything but we sill get paid. Sesshoumaru will probably give you one to."

"Sesshoumaru gave you a job? What do you do?" Kagome asked curious.

"Why I run his club of course. Sesshoumaru is too uptight to do that." Miroku answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sesshoumaru owns a club?" Kagome asked bewildered.

Miroku shrugged. "It was my idea. He owns it though."

"What is the name?" Kagome asked.

"Club Tama. Haretsu works as bar tender there." Miroku answered.

Kagome looked shocked. "No way! That's _the _club! That is so cool. I can't believe I know the owner and the operator!"

"Well you know Sesshoumaru. Nothing less then the best. If you want you can have a job there. You and all your friends are also welcome to come for free as well." Miroku responded. Miroku's smile left his face and he took on a troubled expression. Taking a deep breath Miroku started to speak in a solemn tone. "Kagome. I'm sorry to have to be the one who tells you this but, InuYasha is still alive. We never found him after he ran away so none of them got the chance to kill him. We know he's alive though because he has been causing many problems. He seems to like reeking havoc in makai. Luckily he hasn't been able to cross over into the ningenkai yet. He is up to something. Sadly you might have to face him. Usually an assignment like this would be Koenma's problem but I know InuYasha will not be defeated by his team alone. When InuYasha starts his plan you will have to help out my son's team to kill InuYasha."

Kagome looked about to cry. Slowly she nodded her head. "When InuYasha shows up I will do my best to help defeat him." Kagome said quietly.

Miroku nodded his head. "That is all I ask of you. Dry your tears imouto. That scum does not deserve them. When he comes he will be taken care of but until them have fun, kill demons, and go out and date that fox!" Miroku exclaimed.

Kagome blushed madly. "Miroku! Just because he looks hot doesn't mean he is meant for me. He probably already has a girl friend if he is as cute as you say he is. And plus. It's not like he'd actually like me."

Miroku shook his head. "Your cuter then you give yourself credit for Kagome. You have had how many suitors by now? Seven? And I happen to know he doesn't have a girlfriend though he does have a stocking fan club..."

"He wouldn't like me. I'm ugly and weak." Kagome responded. 'Kagome... You need to stop putting yourself down like this. You are beautiful and strong. That mutt was lying to you...'

Miroku sighed and then pulled a cell blue and silver cell phone out of his robe. "Anyways this is yours. Everyone has the number and they are all in you phone book. If I have a mission for you I'll call you up on this so keep it with you at all times. And you just got back so you probably want to see you family. I'll see you later Kagome. Go show your family you're alive." With that Miroku gave Kagome another hug.

When they separated Haretsu spoke up. "Hey I'll give you a life ta the shrine. When you have more time I'll teach ya how to make a portal yourself. Until then if ya need a quick lift just give me a ring." Haretsu smiled as she started to make a portal.

"Thanks Haretsu. I'll see you when we have a mission. Bye Miroku." Kagome waved and stepped through the portal.

**------**

**Renkai- Spirit world**

**Makai- Demon world**

**Ningenkai- Human world**

**Tama- Jewel**

**ok... heres the next chapter. is it good? ok? bad? such horrid trash that you can't believe you wasted your time to read? ok i hope its not the last one but what do you people think? none of you were expecting Miroku to be enma where ya? ha i SOO got you people on that one! except for Michiko who i told befor hand... please read and review! i hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. The First Mission

**Disclaimer- Sadly I own none of these people but Haretsu. But if I did own them... evil grin**

"talking"

'thinking'

_dreaming/memory_

**Scene/Pov Change**

**The Destruction Of A Love Lost**

**Chapter 3 The First Mission**

_**Recap**_

When they separated Haretsu spoke up. "Hey I'll give you a life ta the shrine. When you have more time I'll teach ya how to make a portal yourself. Until then if ya need a quick lift just give me a ring." Haretsu smiled as she started to make a portal.

"Thanks Haretsu. I'll see you when we have a mission. Bye Miroku." Kagome waved and stepped through the portal.

**Chapter 3**

Kagome stepped out of the portal and right in front of the goshinboku. Slowly she walked up to it and ran her hand across the scarred bark. Stopping in the middle she took in a deep calming breath. 'Thank you for watching over my family.' She thought to the tree, spreading out her calming aura. Soon she took a step back and walked to her home.

Opening up the door Kagome stepped inside. "Tadaimasu! Haha, Jii-san, Souta!" As soon as she spoke trampling was heard coming her way. Before she knew it her mother had enveloped her in a huge hug.

"Oh Kagome! Souta said you had come back home!" Her mother said to her.

Breaking apart looked her mother over. Her warm brown eyes shown down with love and happiness. Her curly short hair ended right at her ears. Over her normal yellow sweater and brown skirt was a tan apron spattered with stains signifying she was cooking dinner. "I'm sorry. I would have been here earlier but I had to do something. I'll explain over dinner. What is for dinner?" She asked as her stomach growled.

"When Souta informed me you were home I decided I should make your favorite. We're having oden." Mama Higurashi said. "Oh! I should get back before it burns. I'm glad you're back honey. Go take a bath. I'll call you when dinner's done." With that mama Higurashi kissed Kagome's forehead and headed back into the kitchen.

Looking up Kagome met the eyes of her grandfather. He looked the same as the last time she saw him. His white hair was up in a bun and he was wearing a male version of the priestess robes. "Jii-san." She said with a grin. "I brought you something from the feudal era." At the though of more old relics jii-san's grin turned into an extremely happy smile. Digging through one of her pockets Kagome pulled out a large packet of tea leaves. "These are very rare leaves used for tea." She said as she handed him the package.

"Thank you Kagome. I think I'll go try some now." He said. With a quick hug he walked into the kitchen. Kagome then turned to the last person in the room. Souta looked a lot older. Souta was now thirteen. He was just about a foot shorter then Kagome. His short black hair was now all spiked up and his blue-gray eyes held the mischievousness of a kitune youkai. He wore a black muscle shirt that said in blue, "My sister can so beat your sister's butt!" He also wore a pair of dark brown cargo pants.

"So I guess I have to wait to hear the story as well?" He asked faking a pout.

Kagome laughed. "Yep. And if you're good I'll give you the unedited version of the final battle." Kagome replied.

Souta's eyes shined. "I'll hold you to that! He yelled as she walked up the stairs to get a bath.

**One Hour Later**

"Kagome! Dinners done!" Mama Higurashi yelled from down stares. Kagome slowly got out of the now cold water. After toweling off and getting dressed, Kagome walked downstairs. Everyone sat at the table with a bowl of oden in front of them. Jii-san sat at the head next to Souta. On his other side was Mama Higurashi and next to her sat Haretsu. Looking that the table again Kagome realized that was Haretsu sitting at the table.

"Hey Haretsu. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

Haretsu looked up shyly. "Well I can to tell you that for our first mission Miroku wants us to get to know each other. Your brother invited me in to wait for you, then I was attacked by fake ofuda's from your grandfather and then I was practically blackmailed to stay and have dinner. Your mom was able to blackmail me without even knowing me. I didn't even know that was possible. If you're even half as crafty as your mother then we'll never half to fight the demons!" Haretsu explained.

Kagome laughed sheepishly. "Ya, that's my mother for you."

"Alright Kagome. I've waited long enough. I want to here about the last battle!" Souta exclaimed, unable to wait any longer.

"Alright, alright." Kagome said as she sat down and started to eat some of her oden. "Well it started off with all of us stopping in a clearing for lunch. It was a normal lunch brake with Inu yelling at everyone..." Kagome then told about how Naraku appeared and attacked them, how she saved Kagura and Kanna, Miroku's death and Naraku's death. Then she told of how InuYasha attacked her and her goodbye. Next how she met Haretsu and found out Miroku was a god. "So then I exited the portal and came home." She finished up.

Kagomes story took close to two hours to tell. By now everyone was getting tiered and Souta had to go to bed for school the next day. After everyone bid a good night Kagome and Haretsu went up to Kagome's room. Kagome's walls were painted a deep blue and her ceiling was silver. Along the walls were things from the feudal era and pictures of her friends, past and present.

Haretsu walked over to the closest and saw three girls in high school uniforms. The first one had short black hair, wearing a yellow hair band. The middle one had long curly dark brown hair. The last one had short, dark red hair. "Who are they?" Haretsu asked.

"Oh those are my friends from this era. The one with the hair band is Eri, the one with the curly hair is Ayumi, and the reddish haired one is Yuka. They don't know anything about me being a time traveler." Kagome said from by a different picture. "Over here are my Feudal era friends." for the next half an hour Kagome showed Haretsu all her feudal era friends and explained about them.

"And this one is my kit, Shippo." Now Kagome was showing a picture with a little kitsune kit. He had light brown hair and bright green eyes. He had a very puffy tan tail and fox feet. He wore a green leaf print Kimono top and dark blue hakamas. Over his top he wore an orange fur vest.

Haretsu looked at Shippo amazed. "Wow. You got a special one here. Shippo's a light kitsune. He's up there with silvers. Light kitsune can manipulate the light. That's how he does his allusions. When he gets strong enough he'll be able to harden the light.

"Harden?" Kagome asked, confused.

"He will also be able to produce or steal light. It's really cool."

"How long does it take for them to learn it?" Kagome asked interested.

"It all depends on the kitsune." Haretsu responded.

"Well right now he's about five hundred and some odd years." Kagome replied.

Haretsu though for a minute. "If he's good, he'll be able to do it. Right now he'd look like a sixteen year old. Congratulations mother, you're raising a teenager." Haretsu finished with a yawn.

Kagome yawned in return. "We'll continue this in the morning. I'm too tiered to talk anymore." As she said this Kagome set up a spot for Haretsu to sleep. They both laid down in there respective spots. "Goodnight Haretsu."

"'Night Kags."

**The next morning**

Kagome lazily opened her eyes. Glancing over at the clock she saw it was around seven thirty. 'Well at least it's not six thirty like the baka made me get up.' Kagome thought with a yawn. Kagome looked over to see if Haretsu was up.

Haretsu was sitting up in a meditative position. Her eyes were open and glazed with a shinny silver. She was completely still and didn't seem to notice that Kagome was staring at her. The thing that caught Kagome's eyes though was Haretsu's aura. It was like red flames were spreading out from her. Then there was a layer of dark forest green swirled in. It was mesmerizing. It swirled around the room. Some even rubbed against Kagome herself. It was warm and powerful. It was fierce and strong but it seemed to have a deep, well hidden layer of sadness. Kagome started when it all of a sudden quickly pulled into Haretsu.

"Ummm... Ohaio?" Haretsu said, looking nervously at Kagome.

Kagome quickly shook back into herself. " Ohaio! Sorry for staring. It's just. Your aura is so... I can't describe it. What kind of demon are you?" Kagome asked curiously.

Haretsu smiled. "I'm a fire demon with a twist of poisons. You would never guess how explosives poisons are." Haretsu finished with a grin. Haretsu switched to sitting on her knees.

Kagome sat up and looked over at Haretsu. "So what about your family?"

Haretsu's grin faded. "My mom died while I was young. Barely four. I don't really remember her. My father left me all alone. He had wanted a son or something like that. I wasn't good enough for him. The night my mother died he walked over to me, hit me, told me how pathetic I was and that I wouldn't make it a year and then just left me to die." Haretsu tried to smile but it didn't fool anybody.

Kagome looked close to tears. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know..."

Haretsu turned her face away. "I don't want your pity. I can just leave now if all you're going to do is pity me."

"I didn't mean it that way Haretsu. You didn't deserve that is all. I'm sorry it happened to you. So how did you meet Miroku?" Kagome asked, changing the subject.

Haretsu smiled again. "It was about six years after my father left me. I was naive and egotistic. I believed I didn't need anybody. I needed food one day and saw him camping out. I went up to steal some of his food. Just my luck he was a god just pretending to be mortal for some business. As payment for the food he wouldn't let me outta his sight. Soon his attitude won me over. It took a while though. He would have been burned to a crisp if he was mortal for all the times he grabbed my ass. Even a god can feel real pain though." Haretsu finished grinning evilly.

Kagome laughed. "He has a thick skull though. Sango and I had to hit him all the time. I thought we had killed him a couple of times. It was strange though." Kagome pulled off a thinking position. "He didn't grope me yesterday when we hugged.

It was now Haretsu's turn to laugh. "It wont last. Sunshine threaten to castrate him if he groped you. Only Sunshine could castrate a god." Haretsu finished with a smile.

"Sunshine?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Oh I forgot. Sunshine is my nickname for Lord Sesshoumaru." Haretsu answered.

Kagome smiled. "I call him fluffy." Both girls giggled.

Haretsu sniffed the air. "Mmm... Egg, cheese, sausage, bacon, onion, green peppers and even some olives. That smells soooo good!" Haretsu was almost drooling.

"Yum." Kagome said. "Mama must be making omelets. Let's go down and eat." Kagome said as they both got up and headed out the door.

**------**

**Tadaimasu- I'm home**

**Haha- mom**

**Jii- grandfather**

**san- respected person**

**Ofuda- charms used to purify demons**

**Kitsune- fox**

**Baka- idiot**

**Ohaio- Good morning**

**Ello! how is it? sry it took so long for the update but u people cant complain cuz its not like i got millions of reviews askin me ta update faster. crosses arms plus i went camping, missed a week of skool and had ta make up lots of homework. Oooo and now i might have a job! im excited. so plz tell me wat yall think? read an review!**


	4. Note

Out from the dark corners of the stage, steps out Kaijin. Her fox ears are pressed against her head, hiding her many earrings. Her red tipped black hair swings freely behind her, going down to her mid back. Her swirled eyes, holding more blue then red at the moment, stare down at the ground as she walks forward. She is wearing a black tank top with a black crescent moon with a red star inside, obscured with random pieces of her hair. She is wearing multiple rings, bracelets, and armbands which make no noise as she slowly slinks forward. She also has a glove on her right hand that starts at her middle finger and goes out. She is wearing baggy brown pants with chains and a pair of combat boots, also noiseless. Behind her, her fluffy black tail tipped in red drags along the ground. Strapped across her back, under her hair, is her huge sword. The handle ends in the shape of a crescent moon with many charms dangling down. Resting on her hip is a wound up black whip.

Once she reaches the front of the stage she looks up into the crowd. "Hey guys." She says, pulling up a strained smile. "Sorry I haven't been updating in a while." She takes in a large breath. "It's just that... Well I've come down with a severe case of writers block." She says as she looks back down to the floor. "I haven't had any good ideas, for either of my stories, in a long while. Enrai and Kaiki haven't been giving me any ideas either. Actually they haven't made any comments on my story in a while." Kaijin then lets out a sigh. "I'll try an get somethin up soon... but I don't know when that will be."

As Kaijin finishes that sentence a black blur runs onto the stage. When the blur becomes visible we see Hiei. His awesome black hair defies gravity, standing straight. In the middle of the awesome hair is a white starburst. Covering up his forehead rests a white bandana. His ruby red eyes stare off to one of the corners. Both his arms are wrapped up, from knuckles to elbows with while wrappings. He wears a black tank top that is tucked into his black baggy pants, which are held in place by two white belts. Strapped to his side is one sheathed katana. On his feet is a pair of black boots. In his hands is a carton of Cookie's an Cream ice-cream, which he holds out to Kaijin.

Kaijin looks up at Hiei in confusion. "Hn... Just take in onna." Noticing the continued confused look, Hiei elaborates, "Sweet snow can fix anything."

Kaijin smiles at Hiei and is about to say something when a small storm of dust travels right next to her. When the dust clears a man with short, spiky red hair stand in its place. His pail green eyes are heavily lined with black eyeliner. Above his right eye, in red, is the kanji for love. He wears a black short sleeved shirt and black, slightly baggy, pants tied around the ankles with white bandages. Across his right shoulder is a brown sash used to secure the giant sand gourd across his back. Across his left shoulder is a long white sash that goes down to his right hip with extra cloth swaying around him. He also wears a pair of black ninja shoes. In his right hand is a small sandcastle, which he holds out to Kaijin.

"Thanks Hiei, Gaara..."

Right before Kaijin can say anymore a pop is heard behind her and then she feels fingers running through her hair. Turning her head to see, she sees a gloved hand. Connected to that hand is a long sleeved yellow shirt. Draped across that is a long black cape. His eyes are closed in his usual upturned smile as his short chin length purple hair is played with in the slight breeze. In his left hand is a long wooden staff, topped with a large, round, red gem.

"Xellos?" Kaijin questions.

"I can help you feel better." Xellos says, peeking one eye open.

"What do you mean?" Kaijin asks.

"That is a secret." He says as the hand that was running through her hair is now wagging a finger at her and his eye closed.

Before she can question him more a skateboard is heard coming from the shadows.

Riding on the skateboard is a boy around Kaijin's age with white spiky hair. His gray eyes stare at Kaijin as he makes his way over. He wore a deep purple long sleeve turtle neck with a short sleeved lavender shirt over it. He had on a pair of dark blue shorts with his hands in his pockets. His boots were dark brown and a normal brown. His skateboard was green with a yellow arrow.

"Killua too? How did all you guys even know I was talking to them today?" Kaijin asked.

"That's a secret." Xellos said wagging his finger.

"You know personally I think that stalker is what put you in such a bad mood." Killua said.

"Ya how can he even think he's good enough for Kaijin." Gaara said.

"Guy's he's not a stalker." Kaijin said. No one noticed though as they continued to talk.

"Hn. Of course he's not good enough." Hiei said.

"Like she'd choose him over us." Put in Xellos.

"Like we'd let her." Mumbled a couple of them.

"I should cut him through with my sword." Said Hiei

"No don't kill him! He's just a depressed, obsessed, annoying twit! Don't kill they guy!"

"I could tear apart his astral body." Said Xellos

"I could feed him to my sand." Said Gaara.

"I could tare out his heart before he knew I was in the room." Said Killua, elongating his nails into extremely sharp claws.

Kaijin's eyes widened as the guys each left the way they came.

"Sorry guy I gotta go. Kyle might be extremely annoying but I don't think even Naraku deserves the torture they plan on putting him through. I've got to go save my stalker. Ja ne!" Kaijin quickly said as she ran off the stage.


	5. Family Reunion

**Disclaimer- Sadly I own none of these people but Haretsu. But if I did own them... evil grin**

"talking"

'thinking'

_dreaming/memory_

**Scene/Pov Change**

**The Destruction Of A Love Lost**

**Chapter 4 Family Reunion**

_**Recap**_

It was now Haretsu's turn to laugh. "It won't last. Sunshine threatened to castrate him if he groped you. Only Sunshine could castrate a god." Haretsu finished with a smile.

"Sunshine?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Oh I forgot. Sunshine is my nickname for Lord Sesshoumaru." Haretsu answered.

Kagome smiled. "I call him fluffy." Both girls giggled.

Haretsu sniffed the air. "Mmm... Egg, cheese, sausage, bacon, onion, green peppers and even some olives. That smells soooo good!" Haretsu was almost drooling.

"Yum." Kagome said. "Mama must be making omelets. Let's go down and eat." Kagome said as they both got up and headed out the door.

**Chapter 4**

Haretsu leaned back in her chair. "That was ssooooo good! Higurashi-sama you're the best cook!" Harestu exclaimed as she patted her belly.

"I'm glad you liked it dear. Please though, just call me Kun-Loon." She replied with a smile.

"Hey Hare-chan. When were we suppose to go see Fluffy?" Kagome asked from across the table.

"Hare-chan?" Haretsu asked in confusion.

"Ya you gave me a nickname so now I'm giving you one." Kagome replied with a smile.

Harestu smiled in return. Sitting up she started to pat her finger to her lips. "Well you're suppose to be there for dinner, which is at about five... but they want you there early... so I'd say about two." Haretsu finished with a nod. "I can give Miroku a call and double check if you'd like."

"No that's ok. Two is fine with me." Kagome replied.

"Hey Kags, I got to hear about the final battle but nothing of the rest of the story. So tell me all what happened!" Haretsu demanded with curiosity.

"Um... sure." Kagome said.

"Hold on Kagome. If you're going to tell such a long story then let me go and make you two some tea." Kun-Loon said as she got up and went into the kitchen.

As soon as Kun-Loon came back with the tea Kagome began to tell her story.

"Well, it all started on my fifteenth birthday. I was teasing Sota because he was too afraid to go into the well house and get the cat. When I was down there I was pulled into the well by a five hundred year old centipede demon..." Kagome went on to explain how the demon was defeated, how she met InuYasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Kirara, and all her other friends. How her soul was sucked out, Kikyo was reborn, the evil mastermind Naraku and his minions, many of the battles and troubles to get the shards and how she saved Rin and got the respect of Sesshoumaru.

_Kagome stood out in a clearing by herself. Her back was straight, arms and string taunt, arrow aiming at a tree in front of her. Said tree had a red splotch painter on it with about six arrows surrounding it in a random pattern. Just as she was about to let the arrow go she heard a scream. Quickly, still holding bow and arrow, Kagome darted off towards the scream._

_Kagome finally got there to witness a large scaly fish demon lunge at a poor seven year old girl. The fish demon looked like a large greenish fish with legs and arms. It would have looked harmless if you could have missed its grin. It wore a sadistic grin showing off many tiny sharp pointed teeth._

_Without thinking Kagome stepped into the clearing. "Hey fish! Why not play with someone your own size!" She screamed. The fish only spared her a small glance before it turned back at the girl. 'Dam! That's so unfair. That line always works in the movies!' Kagome thought._

_With that thought Kagome ran at the beast, completely forgetting the bow and arrow in her hands. The fish, not expecting the attack, was barreled over onto the ground. Unfortunately for Kagome though, the fish ended up on top._

_"I guess I'll just eat you too, though you seem too bony to be very filling at all." The fish demon said with a watery voice._

_At this remark Kagome came back into her right mind. 'Baka onna! Why the hell did I do that. No more worries Naraku! Your enemies are just throwing themselves at rabid demons! Deep breaths Kagome. Ok. What was it Kaiede said? Focus your powers into your hands. Be calm and focus...' Soon Kagome's hands started to glow blue. 'At least something's going right' Kagome thought._

_Pushing forward with her hands, Kagome touched the scaly hide and purified the demon. Looking back over at the girl, Rin, Sesshoumaru's ward, Kagome smiled. The girl had long brown hair with a small portion of it up in a side ponytail. She wore an orange and yellow checkered yukata with a green sash tying it together._

_"That fish didn't hurt you, did it?" Kagome asked sitting up with a wince._

_Rin shook her head. "No, Rin's ok. Is pretty lady ok?" Rin asked with child like innocence._

_Kagome blushed at the comment. "I'm ok Rin, just a little bruised. What are you doing out here alone?" Kagome asked._

_Rin pouted. "Mean old Jaken wouldn't let Rin pick flowers so Rin ran away from Jaken."_

_"Rin, you shouldn't ru..." Kagome began when a voice interrupted her._

_"Rin." Sesshoumaru's cold voice called out from the edge of the clearing._

_"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said happily, as she ran to Sesshoumaru and hugged his leg._

_Sesshoumaru then turned to Kagome. "Miko."_

_Kagome gulped. "Yes Sesshoumaru?" She asked._

_"That was pathetic. A warrior never drops his weapon." Sesshoumaru said._

_Understanding dawned Kagome's face. "You were there the entire time!" she exclaimed. "Don't ridicule me about leaving my weapon when you should have been the one protecting her!"_

_"A woman of your power needs to know how to fight. Come." Sesshoumaru said as he turned away._

_"Whaa...?"Kagome said._

_"I will not repeat myself Miko."_

She then went on to explain her training and how she got accepted into the family. "And then we had the final battle." Kagome finished explaining.

Haretsu finished her sandwich and said, "Wow. A lot has happened to you. And it was a great way to waist time. It's already one forty. We should get going."

Kagome nodded and stood up. "Thanks for the food Kun-Loon! You're a great cook." Haretsu said as her and Kagome walked outside. Haretsu then sliced the air with her claws. When she finished there was a swirling black hole in that spot.

"Oh before we go," began Haretsu, "When you see Shippo rub your head on top of his head, in between the ears."

"Why do I do that?" Kagome asked curiously.

"You don't know?" Asked Haretsu.

"No, I don't. So why do I rub his head?" Asked Kagome once again.

"It's the way a kitsune mother would say I love you to her kit. Rubbing under the chin says I love you to a friend, at the joining of the neck and shoulder it the way a mate would say I love you and Shippo should return the gesture by rubbing his head at the corner of your head, just about right under where a kitsune ear would be. When he was younger he used to rub his head into your stomach right?" Seeing Kagome's nod she continued, "Well that is the way a young kit says I love you. Now that he's older though, he'll rub your head." Haretsu explained.

"Wow. I had no idea. Thanks Haretsu. How did you know?" Kagome asked.

Haretsu smiled. "It's my job to know all I can about everything. Plus I had this friend once named Youko, he was a silver kitsune, and he used to rub right under my chin. I got curious and asked." Haretsu finished with a shrug.

"Wow. What happened to him?" Kagome asked.

"He died." Haretsu said.

Kagome's face got really sad. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Kagome stopped when she heard Haretsu laughing.

"No worries Kag! He transported his soul into a human body. He works for Koenma. I just haven't had the time to see him since he died.

Kagome smiled. "Oh. Well how long has it been since you've seen him?" Kagome asked.

"Seventeen years. I had to give him time for his human body to grow before Miroku would let me see him. Right now he's seventeen." Haretsu explained.

"Oh, ok. Well let's go." Kagome said.

Haretsu, noticing that her portal had closed while she was talking, lengthened her claws and slashed again, creating a new, swirly black portal.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to that." Kagome said as she walked through, Haretsu following with a laugh.

As soon as Kagome stepped through she was wrapped up in an extremely tight hug. Looking at the weight on her shoulder she saw a head of auburn hair. Soon that head moved to the side of hers and started rubbing back and forth.

"Okaasan… I missed you so much." mumbled the man into her shoulder.

Tears instantly came to her eyes. "Shippo…"

Shippo let her go and took a step back. He now looked to be a seventeen year old. His auburn hair had been cut and now stood as two inch spikes. His gray-green eyes stared at her with a glowing happiness as his smile showed off a fang. He wore a teal muscle shirt showing off his well formed arms and six-pack. He wore a pair of deep blue jeans and his feet had taken the look of human feet. Peaking out from under shirt was a long tan fox tail slowly wagging with his happiness. Soon though Kagome noticed what was sure to become her favorite feature, resting atop his head was a pair of large, fluffy, light auburn fox ears.

Kagomes eyes dried instantly and were glued to his ears. Soon she launched herself into Shippo, hand connecting with his ear.

Shippo's shocked face soon cleared as he erupted in a half purr half laugh. "That's 'kaasan for you. Never could refuse a nice pair or fluffy ears."

Soon her other hand latched to his tail and his laugh was completely taken over by the purring.

"Baka kit. I told you, as head of the family I get the right to see her first." Growled a figure off to the side.

Instantly Kagome jumped back and blushed. Looking at the one who caught her, she saw Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru hadn't changed much during the years. His long silver-blue hair reached down to his butt. In fact the only thing that seemed to have changed where his eyes. His golden eyes shined with an unusually happiness, though there was still a bit of coldness hidden in his eyes. He was wearing the same white and red Kimono he wore five hundred years ago. His tail though, unlike back then, was wound around the female inu youkai next to him.

She had long brown hair that was as long as Sesshoumaru's. Her eyes where a golden honey brown which radiated as much happiness as the rest of them. She had a blue crescent moon on her forehead. Here lips and eye shadow was a deep cherry pink which matched her light and dark pink kimono. Her brown tail wrapped itself around Sesshoumaru's, with its tail slightly wagging.

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "Is that you Sango?"

The youkai smiled. "Glad to know you remember me, Kagome."

Kagome's smile took a clearly Miroku attitude. "So you took my advice. And with Fluffysama too…"

Sango blushed and mumbled. "Ya, well…"

Kagome laughed and ran to Sango. Enveloping Sango in a huge hug Kagome said, "It was only a day for me but I missed you." Kagome took a step back from the hug. "And look how much you changed! You have to tell me everything!"

"Of course Kagome! I will" Sango said with tears in her eyes. "I missed you so much."

Kagome smiled and looked to Sesshoumaru. "Fluffysama…" Kagome said as she hugged him. Sesshoumaru returned the hug, sadness disappearing from his eyes.

Haretsu coughed in the background. "While all this is totally entertaining, Sunshine, Koga still owes me three hundred that I'd like to collect."

Sesshoumaru growled at the nickname and released Kagome. "Haretsu… How many times have I told you not to call this Sesshoumaru by that ridiculous name?"

"One million, five hundred, and twenty eight." Haretsu replied, sticking out her tongue at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru glared at Haretsu and turned to Kagome, "The shrimp is right imouto. We should move this inside the seating room. Many others are still waiting to say hello."

"HEY! I'm not a shrimp! Just cause I don't have freakish demon height doesn't mean I'm short!" Haretsu yelled at Sesshoumaru as everyone walked into the room.

As soon as they walked into the room Kagome was swept up into another huge hug. "Oh Kagome, my woman, how I've missed you! Are you sure you won't become my mate?" He asked.

Before she could answer a woman walked up to him and hit him over the head, forcing him to drop Kagome. "Koga… Do you want to sleep in the lake?" The woman growled out.

Kagome looked over the two people. Koga looked practically the same as he did five hundred years ago. Is hair was the same length, up in a ponytail. His blue eyes shined, happy at seeing Kagome again. He wasn't wearing his old sweatband, bangs slightly covering his pointed ears. He wore black wife beater and a pair of light brown baggy kaki pants.

The woman's bright red hair had been chopped to the middle of her neck. Her deep green eyes glared, almost playfully, at Koga. A purple flower sat in her hair and a green fang necklace hung around her neck. She wore a long sleeve lavender shirt with a wind collar. She had on a knee length black skirt and a silver anklet.

Kagome got up and hugged them both. "Koga, Ayame! How have you guys been doing? And no Koga, I will not be your mate."

"We've been good. Without you Koga didn't hit on anybody." Ayame said, causing both of them to giggle.

Kagome stepped out of the hug and looked around. There were streamers, balloons, cake. The room was filled with people. Miroku stood in the crowd, next to Shiori.

Shiori grew. She was now just a few inches shorter then Kagome and looked Shippo's age. Her silver purple hair was up in two Chinese buns. Her dark hair hadn't lightened in the slightest, amplifying her deep purple eyes. She wore a red baby tee and a pair of green camo pants. Her sweet red lips smiled over at Kagome.

Talking to Shiori was Rin. She looked to be the same age as Shiori. Her hair was brow with silver bangs. On her forehead was a small blue crescent moon. Her brown eyes had changed to a deep amber. She wore a orange tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans. Her light brown tail was wrapped lightly around her waist. She smiled happily at Kagome as well.

On the other side of the room stood Kagura. Her dark brown hair was down, coming to her mid-back. One part of her hair was braided, holding some of her white feathers. Her red eyes had lightened to a brownish-red. Her pointed ears adorned a pair of feather earrings. She wore a long red Chinese dress, scattered sakura about. In her hands was a black and red fan. She nodded at Kagome.

Next to her stood Kana. She was only half a foot shorter then Kagura. Her white hair was braided and thrown over her shoulder. Her black eyes had lightened as well, to a dark blue. She wore a white pull over and a pair of very pale blue jeans. In her hands was her silver mirror. Seeing Kagome looking at her she waved.

Many more people where about, talking, and giving her hugs. Looking over at Haretsu, she saw her leafing through Koga's wallet, Koga laying bruised on the ground.

Kagome laughed as she continued to reunite with her other family.

**------**

**Sama- Respected person**

**Chan- Friend, usually a girl**

**Baka- Idiot**

**Onna- Woman**

**Yukata- A summer version of a kimono**

**Miko- Priestess**

**Kitsune- Fox**

**Okaa- Mother**

'**Kaa- Shortened version of Okaa**

**San- respected person**

**Imouto- Little sister**

**Sakura- Cherry Blossom**

**Yay! I think I might be getting over my writers block! Yay! So what do you all think? Is it good? Bad? I hope u all like it. Im sry I took so long. Btw I plan on updating Hauntings of the mind later this week. Im almost done with the chapter J So reviw and tell me what yall think!**


End file.
